Wearable technology devices (or just wearable devices) are becoming more common. Wearable technology devices are electronic devices communicable (for example, wirelessly) to other electronic devices. Several examples of wearable technology devices are a smart watch, electronic rings, electronic bracelets, and the like.
These devices are equipped with wireless communication capabilities, and as such, may communicate with other electronic systems. Often times, the wearable technology device is coupled to a biometric function, and may detect an aspect of the wearer's physiology.
In other cases, the wearable technology device may be an information providing device, and be coupled to a network connection (e.g. a cloud storage device, satellite connection, wireless internet, short range communication protocol, or the like), and communicate the information to the wearer of the wearable technology device.
Wearable devices, such as those described above, require electric power to operate. Thus, when the user charges the wearable device, the wearable device is often removed from the user's person, and placed in a charging state. Conventionally, charging has been performed through employing a wire to couple the wearable device to a power source, such as a wall outlet or a battery.
In recent years, wireless charging (or inductive charging, Qi charging, non-contact charging) has become more popular. Inductive charging allows a power source to be electrically coupled to a receiving device without the use of wires and connectors.
The inductive charging systems employ a coil on the transmission side (TX) and a coil on the reception side (RX). As electric current is driven through the TX side, the electric current turns into magnetic energy, which resonates on the coils in the RX side. Thus, energy is transferred from a source to a receiver.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of an inductive charging system 100 according to a prior art implementation. As shown in FIG. 1, the inductive charging system 100 includes a TX device 110 and an RX device 121. The TX device 110 is coupled to a power source, such as a battery or the like. The TX device 110 is configured to electrically couple the battery/charger to a mobile device (or device) 120, independent of wires or any sort of mechanical fastening or coupling.
The device 120 being powered may have an embedded RX device 121. As shown in FIG. 1, the TX device 110 includes a transmitting coil 111 that is configured to deliver power to a receiving coil 122 (as shown in blown-up view 130).
However, in either the wired solution discussed above, or the wireless systems recently proposed, a user is burdened by removing their wearable device to enter into a charging state. In the case of wired charging, the user has to remove their device and couple the device to a wire. In the case of wireless charging, the user has to remove their device and place the device onto a wireless charging pad.
In either situation, the user is left not being able to use or enjoy their wearable device. Thus, all functions associated with the wearable device (i.e. biometric sensing, message receiving, and the like) are ultimately frustrated.